Factions
There is a wide variety of species that comprise the inhabitants of Blacklight City. The population is organized into five main factions. Citizens are required to register in their most suitable faction. Each faction had three members in the Black Council, one Elder or Crone and two representatives. Post-Ragnarok, Blacklight City was governed by the Authority and the factions were represented by their respective Wardens. Vampires The vampires have the most say. They’re the richest, the most powerful, and are immortal. It is no secret that the vampires pull strings here and there to pass certain laws and release certain criminals should they wish to. The vampires also happen to be the second most numerous species in Blacklight, in terms of sheer population size, just below humans. They also control the criminal underground in the city, courtesy of Dominic Aisling. Their power is only growing as any attempt to place laws on siring and turning humans have been too long in debate. Witches The witches are the next most powerful and have the most respect within the Council. Their crone, Nazneen Khan has a very tight grip around her subjects. Other than the Fae elder, Nazneen is the easiest to anger and quickest to act. Often her temper is what turns the tide of decisions, so she is catered to the absolute most. Nazneen is also the third-most oldest elder and has been for the last century. Fae The Fae possess little sway in the council, as Petra cannot bring herself to take much care in the affairs of this realm and barely even attends. The Fae however do get away with many crimes in Blacklight, as they prefer to punish and judge their people in their own courts. The council cannot punish those in the Fae faction, but they can banish them from the city and the surrounding boroughs if they feel that Fae has not been punished accordingly by their own. Wolves The wolves are the most oppressed as vampires mostly despise lycans, and are primarily found in Harlem, although scattered throughout the entire city. Their Elder, Martin Wu, is a coward and is largely controlled by the vampires. Elders cannot be voted out, but representatives can be and the wolf representatives come and go often as the wolves are desperate for justice but are constantly disappointed at the corruption their choices go through. Humans The humans do not have much say in the council. In terms of who make up the human faction, it is not all the humans of New York, only those who’ve seen the city, are gifted, or are witches who were born without magic. These humans are seen as outsiders who managed to wriggle their way in. In fact, many places do not allow humans into their establishments. Given that humans are the weakest among the five factions, they are considered beneath the other species, so any marriages or unions with humans are looked down upon as well. See also: The Order of Holy Fire